Certain compounds of the glutarimide class have been demonstrated to have antimicrobial activity. Known glutarimide antibiotics include the following compounds: cycloheximide, disclosed by Leach et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 69:474 (1947); streptimidone, disclosed by Frohardt et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 81:5500 (1959);9-methylstreptimidone, disclosed by Saito et al., J. Antibiotics 27 (3):206 (1974); S-632-B.sub.1 and S-632-B.sub.2, disclosed by Otani et al., J. Antibiotics 43:654 (1989); and BU-4146T, disclosed by Konishi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,959, issued Mar. 26, 1991. There remains, however, a continued need for antibiotics having novel spectra of activity and/or different therapeutic applicability.